This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly is applicable to a digital audio tape recorder for example.
Conventionally, as such a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus has been known the one (referred to as a digital audio tape recorder hereinafter) adapted to convert an audio signal into a digital signal and obliquely record it onto a magnetic tape in sequence.
In case that such a kind of digital audio tape recorder could be made small in size and driven by means of a battery, it is supposed that it might become possible to enjoy music by carrying the portable digital audio tape recorder as required and to improve its usefulness.
If a display could be formed from a liquid-crystal display board so that a residual amount of a tape, an operation mode and the like could be confirmed through the display it would be convenient.
But, when the display is formed in that way, operation members cannot be correspondingly reduced in size without making their operation difficult.
Instead of making the operation members smaller in size, it may also be thought possible to make the display board smaller in size. But a small display becomes inconvenient to look at. In short, it is difficult to make the digital audio tape recorder smaller.